


October drabbles 2020

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Spooky season 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Curses, Drabble Collection, F/M, Food is People, Gorgons (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Magic, Medusa!Kylo, Minotaur - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snakes, Superstition, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: A collection of drabbles inspired by the reylo October promps#dinktober2020 #monstober2020 #reyloween2020  #kinktober2020Tags will be updated.  Chapter will identify prompt(s) Author's note will identify any triggers for that chapter.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Spooky season 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954030
Comments: 23
Kudos: 35





	1. Vampire and Rey eating veggies

**Author's Note:**

> Vampires so people as food is mentioned.
> 
> Reyloween2020 Day 1 Vampires
> 
> Dinktober2020 Day 1 Rey eats veggies

Kylo fusses over her so much. But this was over the top. They were vampires it wasn’t necessary for her to do what he was asking.

“Sweetheart, please.” He begged as he gestured towards the proffered goods.

“But why?” Rey asked him.

“I worry.”

“Kylo we are the undead I don’t see why my diet is so concerning.”

“You’ve just been eating a lot of fascists lately and I worry about your cholesterol levels, that’s all.”

Rey sighed.

He wasn’t wrong, but it’s not like she was going to die from poor diet choices. Although, her indigestion had been worse lately.

She grumbled and sat at the table making a show of picking up her fork. 

He watched her eagerly.

He was really going to stay and watch her. She didn’t know if she wanted to kiss him or throttle him.

She pierced the item in front of her. It’s flesh was tender, cooked to perfection. 

Everything Kylo did was to perfection.

She opened her mouth and bit into the head, her teeth sinking in.

She watched as he smiled, relaxed and took his seat across from her.

“See, not so bad is it?”

She was never a fan of broccoli, but she supposed she’d tolerate it if it made him happy.


	2. Hex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is Medusa so beware of 🐍🐍
> 
> Link to prompt by micro fic  
> https://twitter.com/reylomicrofics/status/1312410929313640451?s=19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains Snakes Magic and curses

Kylo has been watching her for months.

The neighbor girl had moved into the little cottage next to his property with her little black cat.

He was startled when the little wisp of a creature broke into house like a thief in the night.

It seemed to be unimpressed by his appearance.

He was surprised when it didn't immediately turn to stone.

That the snakes that coiled and nested around his head didn't hiss and strike out.

Natural creatures had avoided him or perished since the hex had been placed on him, so he was sure to indulge it with chin scratches.

The girl perplexed him. She seemed curious about his property as she gazed at the stone victims strewn throughout the property.

Well, not all of them were wholely innocent.

The one who had cursed him was a broken mess at the edge of the woods where Kylo had caught his eye.

As curious as she was she never came to the house. He tried to keep hidden so as not to accrue more victims but he longed to bask in her warm smiles and gentle gaze.

One evening the cat came for its nightly visit with a note attached to it's collar.

_This is Tonks. I see she isn't stone so the spell I cast on her works. I have drafted a similar potion for myself and will stop by for a visit tomorrow night. I will wear an eye mask just in case, please don't be alarmed._

_Rey_

"Rey."

He said, testing her name on his lips. 

Tonks only seemed to look at him with a smug glare.

It'd been so long since he had a chance to speak to a human

He made sure to clean the dusty and cobwebbed corners of his home.

He washed and scrubbed so he too would be presentable.

When there was a knock on his door he nearly jumped out of his skin.

The snakes hissed at the sudden disturbance, tired after his recent increase in activity.

He cracked the door open, his hands already sweating nervously.

"Hello!" Came the cheery lilting voice he recognized.

"H-h-hello." He stammered nervously, his voice raspy from disuse.

"I'm Rey. You must be Kylo.". He couldn't quite see her face and did his best not to focus on it for fear her potion didn't work.

"I've been looking for your for ages.". She offered her hand and he took it.

He guided her in.

The contract of her skin caused a pleasurable shudder to roll through him.

"I knew it must be you when I found my grandfather in your yard."

He gulped.

"Grandfather?"

"Yes, terrible bloke.

He's the one who cursed you I'm afraid."

She took off the protective hood.

She was even more beautiful up close.

"I hope to undo his spell." She said as she took in his appearance.

"Your snakes are lovely. Do you mind?"

Before he could answer she reached up and pet them.

Rather than lash out and bite they seemed to swoon with her touch, Surprising him.

Kylo found it to be relatable. He was awestruck himself with this brazen woman in his presence.

He suddenly felt his cynicism reform to more of a love sick fool.

"I would like you to take this."

She said handing him a potion.

I can't guarantee your snakes won't stay." She said.

"But I think you can stop turning things to stone." 

He drank it, desperate to try anything.

She smiled at him, her cheeks dimpling.

"Good."

She went to the door and brought in a covered cage and lifted the cover presenting a canary.

It was rather bleak symbolism in his mind.

But it didn't turn when it met his gaze.

Rey clapped and cheered and in his joy he wrapped her in a hug.

The snakes seeking her touch.

He was determined to do anything on his power to deserve this kindness.


	3. Superstition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Microfics prompt fill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minotaur Kylo, witchy Rey  
> Kylo is very superstitious

#monstober Minotaur 

Kylo's life had been guided by superstition.

Don't step on cracks.

Breaking a mirror was 7 years bad luck.

Her didn't leave his house on Friday the 13th.

And he never walked under ladders, in part because his horns always got caught in the rungs.

For being a Minotaur, a "fearsome mythological creature", he was rather anxious.

He always worried about hurting others.

Her never meant to but it still happened.

Like the time he stepped on that fairy at the grocery store. The time he knocked over Humpty Dumpty.

The time he braked hard for that black cat and got rear-ended, but the harpy in the car behind him broke her nose.

Kylo was a walking accident.

Only now he felt like he could never leave the house.

There was always something preventing him.

Like the black cat sitting on his stoop, she'd been there off and on since the accident.

It was like she had followed him home.

It wasn't that he didn't like cats but the last time their paths crossed, bad things happened.

He hoped she didn't see him everytime he peeked outside.

It was a silly hope but he felt embarrassed, being afraid of this small delicate thing.

On the fourth day the cat was replaced by a woman and Kylo was a bit perplexed.

He stuck his head outside, horns knocking against the porch light.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes." Her voice was lovely.

"I believe I need to thank you. I've been sitting out here for days but you wouldn't come out."

She must have noted his confusion.

"I'm the cat that you breaked for, I fear one of my charms went wrong the other day and it's just now worn off."

Kylo found himself speechless.

His black cat was here in front of him but in human form.

It was enough to shake his beliefs.

"I saved you?" Was all the words he could muster.

The woman smiled and he suddenly questioned the purpose of the porch light, her smile was so bright.

"I'm Rey."

She extended her hand.

He took it gingerly, afraid to hurt her but her grip was firm and reassuring.

He agreed to coffee as a thanks and he learned they had quite a bit in common.

It wasn't that Rey cured him, just reassured him and made his world bigger.

His superstitions became less over time.

Rey got the benefit of having a rather large and muscly friend.

This was particularly helpful when she was ready to break the lease from her creepy landlord, Plutt.

Kylo didn't even need to do anything but stand there and look menacing!

It was a nice change to not be afraid.

To be helpful and to be brave, if only by appearance. Rey was really quite brave enough for the two of them.


	4. Cloak-- phantom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyloween phantom of the opera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of infidelity  
> Kidnapping

Rey say mesmerized in front of the dressing room mirror.

She could sense the phantom around her.

She felt herself grow tired and then suddenly she was encased in darkness.

The haunting music echoed around her.

She felt like she was gliding through a thick hazy fog.

When she awoke she was surrounded by the darkness of night and a heavy cloak was draped over her.

She watched as the night sky slid past her and the sound of lapping water sloshed around her.

She gingerly sat up, unsure of where she was out who she was with.

She wasn't surprised at the sight in front of her.  
"Kylo." She gasped.  
She had stopped calling him phantom long ago.  
He turned slowly so as not to upset the raft they were in, oar in hand.  
"Rey."  
"You came back for me."   
"I promised I would." He relaxed, seeing she wasn't angry.

She thought breifly to her husband Raoul.

She didn't think he'd miss her much, he'd spent too much time admiring her understudies for that.

"Where are we going?"

She asked wrapping his cloak around her shoulders.

"Home." It was all she needed to hear.

#reyloween2020 phantom


	5. Mist-- dinktober/reyloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cryptid marriage proposal gone wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spooky with a happy ending. Mild injury.

Rey found herself hiking through the misty woods alone. She could have killed Ben for backing out at the last minute.

She loved the forest but the spooky nature of dusk setting in, mixed with the mist gave the usual shapes and sounds around her an eerie quality.

She wasn't one to believe the forest was haunted or that monsters lurked within the trees but she couldn't help but notice that the moss covered tree stumps looked like some form of bigfoot

The branches could be arms and the moss it's fur.

She gripped her pack and walked faster.

She had told Ben where she had planned to make camp but decided it would be safer to stop where she was, before darkness came and she ended up lost or worse.

She set up her hammock just off of the path and dug into what she had packed for food.

She settled into her hammock listening to the sounds of nature around her.

That's when she heard it, a loud crashing through the woods.

It sounded too big to be a deer and there was nothing to indicate it was human.

She curled up in her hammock terrified of being found.

She knew mountain lions and bears were possible. Her blood pounded in her ears. Then she heard a loud scream and she thought about the impossible possibility of it being something else. Something unknown. Maybe even a bigfoot.

She covered her face with her hands.

The childish notion that she could hide from it if she couldn't see it.

An unnatural silence came. She could only hear the sound of her own panicked breaths.

Then something nudged her hammock.

She flailed swinging wildly her foot connecting with something solid before she landed.

Hard on the ground.

She heard an animalistic groan and then she the creature landed on her.

It kept her from moving with it's inhuman strength and it was hissing her.

Hissing.

She realized hands gripped her wrists. Human ones.

Familiar ones.

She listened and heard her name being said in a quiet and gentle tone.

Ben.

She stopped fighting.

"Ben?"

"Rey. You had me worried sick."

She scrambled to sit up.

And saw the light he usually used was in the dirt.

"I had you worried sick?!"

"You didn't show up to camp."

She picked up the head lamp, and was able to see that Ben was squinting heavily with one eye and he had a trickle of blood running down his nose.

She had kicked him in the face.

She didn't feel as awful as she should.

"You said you weren't coming!"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"What?"

"But then you didn't show up and I was terrified you got lost or hurt."

Hands cradled her face. She had given this man a head injury and he was still worried about her.

"Why were you trying to surprise me?"

She watched as he dug into his bag, looking for what she assumed was a first aid kit. Instead he produced a box.

"Rey I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

She choked back a tearful laugh.

"Ben, I just gave you a black eye."

"And I'll wear it with pride."

She said yes.


	6. Bat

Rey walked into the cave.

She knew it wasn't safe to go alone but something drew her in.

She had dreamed of this cave since she was a child and her interest was piqued when she had first seen it for real last summer.

The dreams didn't stop and only became more intense since then.

A clawed hand with long fingers always reaching out for her.

She always woke with a sense of longing.

She walked far enough into the cave to require her head lamp and she continued into the darkness ahead of her.

She tread carefully, but without true fear.

The further she went the more she felt like she was on the right path.

She could hear her footsteps echo and the dripping of water.

The deeper she went the more the path narrowed and the slower her progress.

Despite the isolation and darkness she didn't feel alone.

Sometimes she felt like she was being watched.

But then she came to what she instinctively knew she was seeking.

A large cavernous chamber.

She felt complete suddenly as if this was what she'd been missing her whole life.

Then she saw it.

The hand reaching from the darkness.

"Rey, you're home."

She took the hand that was extended towards her and her mind was flooded with images.

A regency dress and a frankenstein's monster.

A victorian gown and sharp fangs.

A flapper dress and a wolfman holding her close.

Bell bottom jeans and red glowing eyes in the dark.

Her here, now while a bat the size of a man clung to the cave wall.

He got down and approached her gently wrapping her in his wings.

"You remember?"

She nodded. She remembered that sometimes it took her longer than it did now.

Together for eternity, but one always taking the form of the monster while the other was human.

Ben had taken the brunt of being the beast, for her. 

Now she had found him they could spend the rest of this life together and find one another again in the next.


	7. Flashlight will-o-wisp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has car trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is darker than I usually write for these prompts no happy ending

When Ben got out of the car he swore he saw a house light in the distance.

He didn't know how he could be so Ill prepared.

His car died and wouldn't restart and his phone had no signal.

Instead of staying on the deserted road he decided to walk to find a signal.

When he saw the light he turned off the main road hoping the house had a phone he could use.

But no matter how far he went he never seemed to get any closer.

After stumbling into a marsh he now had wet shoes, a phone without service and a broken car.

He wished he was home.

But that didn't exist anymore.  
Not after she disappeared without a trace.  
He came here looking for answers.  
He came to the place she was last seen, that gas station off the main highway.  
He couldn't say what compelled him to drive down this old deserted road.

It just looked like a road Rey would drive down.

It was lined with trees and it looked mysterious and this is what he got for being curious.

He shivered against the night time chill and continued to walk towards the light.

He pulled out house phone again to check the signal.

He'd been out here for an hour and still no sign of civilization.

He turned on the flashlight to better see his surroundings and that's when it caught his eye.

A familiar denim back pack with tattered pockets.

Rey.

He trudged towards it through the muck and dropped his phone.

It seemed unimportant at the evidence in front of him.

He kneeled down to pick it up and opened it. He felt around the contents, a journal, her wallet, the well worn book of poems he gave her on their first Valentine's day.

Then he heard it.

A creeping sound from behind him.

He turned and the light was there upon him.

Within it there was a ghostly face that would have been familiar if it wasn't so pale and gaunt.

"Ben." It whispered.

It opened its mouth wide and he accepted Rey's fate for him.

The light grew impossibly bright, then nothing.

Then darkness.

Then only her.


	8. Pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates au

Rey knew it was an old wive's tale but she couldn't help herself.

It was one of those things that wouldn't leave her head until she tried it.

So here she was, in the middle of the pumpkin patch on Halloween's Eve. The moon was near full above her and she wondered if that helped.

She didn't believe in magic, her life had been too tragic.

But sometimes she let herself believe that the world was just and allowed for good things to happen.

She walked through the patch that was situated on the outskirts of town. She carefully stepped over vines and gourds.

The moonlight aiding her in her steps.

When she felt she had walked far enough she laid out a blanket and looked at the stars.

She didn't know the names of the constellations but she liked getting lost in them anyways.

So lost that she didn't hear the approaching footsteps.

"Rey?" A voice asked through the darkness, startling her out of her reverie and causing her to sit up with a jolt, ready to run.

She had always been jumpy.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.". She realized then it was Ben.

The quiet boy from her English class.

Everyone kept their distance from him but sure liked him.

She liked the way he blushed when the teacher called in him, even though he always knew the answer.

He wasn't smug like some of the boys in their class.

"Hi, Ben." She wondered if he was blushing now.

"So. What are you doing out here?" He asked his hand dragging against the back of his neck.

"Oh. Same as you I imagine."

His head tilted to the side as if he didn't understand.

"What?"

"That old wive's tale." Rey clarified.

"Which one?"

"The one about.. Wait what are you doing?"

"I was getting out of the house, my parents." He gestured vaguely behind him.

"Oh you live out here?"

"Yeah."

She scooted so he could sit on her blanket.

"So what wive's tale?"

"Rose said that if you go sit out in the pumpkin patch on Halloween's Eve you meet your soulmate."

Only as the words left her lips did she realize she's fallen into one of Rose's little traps. Like the time she got her to join latin club because the adviser always brought breakfast.

Ben sat on her little blanket, his attention on her causing her cheeks to heat.

"Soulmate?"

"Apparently." Rey said unsure how to continue.

"I've never heard of that and we've always had this patch and I'm always out here on Halloween's Eve."

"You've never come across anyone else before?"

"Nope. I'm always out here alone."

"You're not alone anyone."

Rey said as she took up his hand.

"Neither are you." He replied as he gave her hand a squeeze.

They spent the rest of the night watching the stars and when it was time for Rey to go back Ben put her bike in his car and drove her.

It may not have been a real old wive's tale but they found their soulmate all the same.


	9. Costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Ben
> 
> Inspired by work by witchyscribbles on Twitter

"Sweetheart, I love you. But don't you think this costume is a little on the nose?"

He took in his black leather duster and tight black jeans.

"How so?" Rey asked holstering the wooden stake on her hip.

"Your friends..."

"Are going to love you."

He let out a sigh.

"You said they already joke about me being a vampire."

"Yes. But they don't know that for real."

"Are you sure?" 

"I've never told them, not even when I was activly trying to stake you."

She grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him down to kiss her.

It silenced his thoughts.

He was bewitched by her and always had been.

He loved her from the beginning and would love her until the end.

In this life and the next.

Inspired by @WitchyScribbles


	10. Trick or treat

He was sitting in the house with all of his lights off while he watched his annual Halloween marathon, skipping season of the witch and avoiding the tacky remakes.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a knock on his door.

Grumbling he pushed pause and went to get it.

It was too late for trick or treaters and his few friends were out or at parties. 

When he opened the door he was greeted with the sight of Rey.

Complete in red satin and glittering devil horns, a stuffed ginger cat in her pumpkin bucket.

She was a vision straight out of Halloween 5 and he had to think about baseball in order to not have a visceral reaction.

"Trick or treat!" She gave as greeting, not waiting for an invitation before she slipped through the crack in the door.

"I thought you were at Poe's?"

"hmm. I was but I left. I would much rather spend halloween with you."

He tried not to let himself hope that she meant that.

She tilted on her heels a bit before flopping on to the sofa.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Only a little. I'm not impaired.". She told him.

Her mouth pulled into a grimace.

"What?"

"Ben do you like me?"

He sensed a trap so he didn't answer.

"Sometimes I think you do. But then you do things like not show up to social obligations I am at." Her brow was creased in a frown and he wanted to soothe it away.

"I like you."

He swallowed thickly his heart loud in his ears.

"I just don't like social obligations."

She got up off the couch a predatory grin on her face.

"Well. I guess you get a treat then.". She told him as she pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
